


Dulce Condena (Starker)

by Yales_Reed



Category: Ironman, Ironspider - Fandom, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, TonyStark - Fandom, peterparker - Fandom, starker - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Incest, Infidelidad, M/M, POV Tony, Peter bottom, brokenstony, paststony, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yales_Reed/pseuds/Yales_Reed
Summary: Steve Rogers y Tony Stark deciden adoptar a un niño de ojos marrones llamado Peter para salvar su matrimonio que está apunto de terminarse. Sin embargo ninguno sabe que este niño será la perdición de Tony Stark.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Starker - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Dulce Condena (Starker)

* * *

Capítulo Único (Existe Epílogo)

Esta es la historia de cómo fui perdiendo la razón, control y moral a lo largo de los últimos años. Me he desconozco por completo y creo que solo la escoria se ha de comparar conmigo, la inmundicia y la deshonra, también. Sin embargo, aunque fútil y vana sea la aclaración, jamás he sido más feliz que ahora. Estoy listo para no tener redención alguna y ser juzgado, condenado y apedreado. Morir con esta cruz, de la que me he enamorado. Como un ciego mirando al sol, como el cuchillo en el corazón y como un sediento en el desierto. Así de injusto es mi amor. Entonces procedo a contarla:

Cuando adoptamos a Peter, Steve y yo pasamos por la mejor, de lejos, etapa de nuestro matrimonio. Desde el primer día en el que lo conocimos, en aquel pequeño y alejado orfanato, donde nos recibía con aquellos ojos grandes y llorosos, nuestra vida adquirió aquella luz soleada de verano que tanto necesitábamos.

Siempre habíamos querido un niño, una pequeña criatura que tuviera mi ingenio y la amabilidad de Steve, mi amor por la ciencia y la atracción por el dibujo de mi marido, una personita que tuviese solo lo mejor de nosotros.

En nuestros primeros cortos dos años de matrimonio, Steve se encargó de convencerme que un hijo sería la cereza de nuestro amor y que además, nos ayudaría a consolidarnos como pareja. Una mañana, luego de discutir de nuevo sobre el tema, finalmente acepté muy poco convencido, solo decidí no pensarlo demasiado.

Desde ese día pasamos durante un largo año en la búsqueda de la adopción y aceptación de nuestros historiales, fueron épocas de tensión y nerviosismo. A pesar de mi gran fortuna y el voluntariado en el ejército de mi marido, adoptar no era fácil. Esperamos meses enteros sin respuesta alguna y cuando ya empezábamos a rendirnos, nos llamaron. Habían tres niños para adoptar en un albergue de Queens, solo era cuestión de conocerlos y de escoger solo uno. Steve se enamoró de Peter a primera vista, yo me sentí intimidado por su belleza también. Pero cuando tomó mi mano, ya jamás volvió a soltarse de ella.

Mi miedo a ser padre se esfumó aquella primera vez que vi su rostro, redondo y vivaz, que delataba su alma aventurera a pesar de su corta edad. Durante las noches en las que pensamos si debíamos o no adoptar a Peter, mi mente solo podía repetir como grabadora sus dulces ojos marrones que me recordaban a las praderas del campo, libres de maldades e impurezas. Más que pensarlo, creo que Steve y yo ya solo estábamos imaginando una vida con Peter.

¿Qué nos gustó de Peter a ambos? Estoy seguro de que Steve vio en el niño algo de mí, porque siempre nos comparó como si realmente fuera sangre de mi sangre. Mi compañero probablemente vio la oportunidad de amar, de creer en algo, en la pureza de las nuevas oportunidades. Yo solo vi a un niño con demasiada mala suerte, con el destino jugando en su contra cuando ni siquiera podía defenderse y eso lo hizo perfecto para mí, una persona a la que salvar, por la cual dar la vida, amar más que a nada.

Cabe resaltar que yo jamás había pensado en ser padre, le tenía una aberración terrible al hecho de que una persona dependiera de mí y de mi ejemplo. Me consideraba, aún me considero, la última persona en el mundo para influenciar a alguien y me negaba rotundamente a condenar a cualquier ser a tenerme como padre. De repente mi temor se remontaba al viejo Howard, que jamás tuvo tiempo o alguna palabra de afecto para mí, o solo tal vez yo era demasiado egoísta como mi padre y quería vivir mi vida, tal como él lo había hecho.

Lo bueno fue que jamás me terminé de sentirme un padre en todas sus letras con Peter y pasé a ser el papá genial, el amigo y cómplice de sus travesuras mientras nos reíamos de los regaños de Steve.

Sin realmente planearlo, Peter y yo nos convertimos en aliados en aquella gran casa para tres. Con verdadera fiereza nos cubríamos uno al otro en nuestros secretos como si Steve fuera un extraterrestre de otro planeta que no podía entendernos y eso nos terminó uniendo más. Debo admitir claro está que yo no era una buena influencia y que Rogers era quien curaba las rodillas ensangrentadas de Pete cuando por mi culpa salía volando de alguno de nuestros peligrosos juegos. Sin embargo, el niño volvía a buscarme a mí con anhelo al día siguiente listo para una siguiente aventura, como si el daño del día anterior solo fuera un pequeño precio al que estaba dispuesto a pagar para estar conmigo.

Sí, yo no era definitivamente lo mejor para Peter. Pero el no lo veía y poco le importaba, así que se convirtió en quien me cubría cuando me provocaba tomarme un trago o fumar un cigarro y distraía a Steve para yo tener aquel minuto de paz que necesitaba fuera de las restricciones. Sí, que Peter a sus nueve años tuviera que aprender a quitarme el vaso, solo era una prueba más de que jamás sería un buen padre, pero quería a Peter, amaba a Peter. Y eso nadie podía negarlo.

Luego de cinco años conviviendo los tres, con Peter ya cumpliendo los diez, habían verdades silenciosas que mi esposo y yo evitábamos decir, pero que nuestras miradas gritaban a los cuatro vientos. Nuestro matrimonio estaba otra vez en la cuerda floja y aunque creímos que el niño iba a unirnos más, poco tiempo después se convirtió en otro motivo de discusión.

No voy a negarlo, yo ya no ponía de mi parte en mi relación hacía mucho tiempo. Supongo que soy uno de esos seres que alimenta el rencor en lugar de olvidar y perdonar, viviendo de la manera más insana posible. Yo amaba a Steve, amo a Steve, o eso al menos me repito cada día en el que lo veo esforzándose por nuestra familia. Pero habían heridas y abandonos, que no se podían olvidar ni adoptando un hijo o empezando de nuevo.

Empezamos a discutir por la educación de Peter, por los castigos, el modelo de crianza, mi poca disciplina para condenar travesuras y su dureza al mandarlo a su habitación. Finalmente, una noche, Steve descubrió que yo había vuelto a beber y que además era Peter quien me cubría, que era mi hermoso niño de ojos grandes y marrones que escondía mis botellas debajo de su cama para que yo parara de beber o al menos su otro padre no lo descubriera. Y ahí estaba Steve descubriendo pero a mi cómplice mientras sacaba cada envase lleno debajo de la cama de Pete.

— Yo lo estoy cuidando, papá, no te enojes con él, ya no está bebiendo tanto. — Le escuché decir a mi niño, mientras yo esperaba detrás de la puerta, que con voz quebrantada me defendía ante Steve, temiendo que peleáramos.

Esa noche, Steve me miró con decepción, durante largas horas me dijo el mal padre que era y la desilusión de saber que no era lo que esperaba. Yo sabía que tenía razón y ahí, sentado sobre mi cama le dije que eso ya lo sabía, tanto él como yo, que no era una sorpresa. Y le recordé que si yo era mal padre, él era mal esposo y que si yo bebía, era porque él alguna vez me había sido infiel.

El dolor en su mirada fue apabullante, estoy casi seguro de que lloraba dándome la espalda mientras que yo, miraba a la nada, intentando recordar si los ojos de Peter eran marrones como el café o marrones como el caoba del árbol de nuestro patio. Steve intentó tomar mi mano, me zafé de su agarre rápidamente.

— Iré a dormir a un hotel — dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mi corazón no sufría, o en realidad no podía sufrir más, entonces me quedé quieto sobre mi enorme cama escuchando sus pasos alejarse. Sin embargo mi corazón se estrujó cuando le escuché murmurar:

— Pete, alista tu pijama hoy vamos a dormir fuera.

— ¿Y papi?

— Se quedará, tiene que trabajar, pero nosotros volveremos mañana.

— No voy a dejar a papi.

Y ahí fue inevitable llorar para mí, porque el chico no veía lo malo que era mi persona para él, pero peleaba mis batallas ferozmente. No veía o no quería ver, que había estado ocultando mis botellas debajo de su cama durante dos años para que yo no bebiera más de lo que debería, que había aprendido demasiado joven a hacerme café para mis tediosas resacas y que ningún buen padre, dejaría a su hijo verle tan acabado, tan triste.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente mientras que la puerta principal de la casa se cerraba. Unas pequeñas manos se mostraron y una cabecita inquieta se asomó hacia dentro, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, sonreí. Pero Peter tenía en la frente aquel gesto arrugado de la preocupación, se acercó y recogió mis lágrimas con dedicación.

— Yo sí te quiero, papi — me dijo, creyendo que lloraba por Steve. Negué con la cabeza ante la idea de que por un momento, odiara a su padre y sonreí intentando borrar aquella mueca que lo volvía tan tempranamente adulto.

— Son casi las once y tienes que dormir — hablé casi en modo automático mientras jugaba con sus cabellos, pensando dentro de mí, que esa pequeña personita se merecía algo mejor que un matrimonio roto. Que un padre alcohólico y un marido desleal, aunque Steve si era buen padre, no tenía que ser mezquino —. Perdón, por todo, Pete.

El niño sonrió, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si estuviera contento de cargar con todo y en lugar de llorar, acarició mi mejilla con confort, como calmándome. Se alzó de brazos y trepó a la cama, se metió en ella y lució más pequeño que nunca perdido en el lado de Steve mientras subía la sábana hasta su cuello. Era algo que solía hacer cuando el rubio salía de misión o cuando peleábamos, se metía en la cama y dormíamos juntos. Dormir con Pete era paz, era pelear con los pies por el territorio y ahogarlo en cosquillas porque no se dormía. Y finalmente, se enredaba en mi cintura y se quedaba dormido abrazándome.

Solo en ese tipo de noches, no tenía pesadillas sino una paz indescriptible, sintiéndome más seguro con aquellos pequeños bracitos a mi alrededor que los pesados músculos de mi esposo.

Cuando Peter cumplió doce se hizo realmente un problema dejarlo que duerma en nuestra cama, creando otra discusión constante con Steve, quien no veía con buenos ojos el apego que el niño tenía conmigo.

— Lo volverás inseguro, Tony — me dijo un día cansado de intentar lidiar con nosotros.

— El inseguro soy yo, Rogers — respondí malhumorado, pero ciertamente con honestidad, porque la noche anterior me había dado un ataque de pánico que solo Peter había notado y por eso había dormido al medio de nosotros, abrazado a mí.

— Entonces intenta no pegarle tus inseguridades — menciono como última palabra antes de tirar la puerta de la habitación.

Pero era realmente difícil prohibirle la entrada a mi habitación y más aún cuando Steve se iba a de misión por semanas, al otro lado del mundo. Siempre aparecía Pete con su almohada favorita y un rostro al que era imposible decirle que no. Se subía a la cama y mientras nuestros pies se golpeaban, escogíamos la película que veríamos esa noche. Mi niño siempre peleaba por resistir al sueño, pero siempre perdía la batalla y terminaba dormido en mi hombro. Yo terminaba de ver la película y lo cargaba en mis brazos para devolverlo a su cama, pero como siempre sucedía, Peter aparecía a los pocos minutos refunfuñando en mi cuarto y subiendo a mi cama.

Yo lo dejaba pasar, me hacía el dormido y cuando se abrazaba a mí, fingía no darme cuenta. Era una mentira que me permitía hacer, total ya había intentado que duerma en su cuarto y no había funcionado, entonces me quedaba disfrutar de su pequeño abrazo. No era fácil regañarlo y menos aún castigarlo, porque no podía, se había convertido en mi punto débil y sabía sacar provecho de eso.

Era un niño brillante en la escuela que si bien no superaba mis notas a su edad, estaba muy cerca de hacerlo, lo que me alentaba a pensar que algún día terminaría superándome y heredando mi empresa, quizás para volverla aún mejor. Sin embargo, Peter a pesar de toda la inteligencia que tuviera era aún demasiado inocente para el mundo y mi sobreprotección, me hacía pensar si realmente hacía las cosas bien. Todo esto lo noté cuando un día vino a la casa con el labio ensangrentado y un ojo morado, corrí hacia él y lo abracé en silencio.

Sabía que lo molestaban en la escuela por ser más pequeño que los demás, pero jamás creí que fueran a ponerle un dedo encima. Se abrazó a mí enrollando sus piernas a mi cintura y aunque Steve tenía otra idea del consuelo, como tomar un helado, yo sentí que arrullarlo en mis brazos hasta dormir era mejor.

Más tarde, mientras curaba sus heridas y delineaba el algodón con el alcohol sobre sus labios, noté que Peter ya no era un niño. Había cumplido los trece años la semana pasada y su mandíbula empezaba a pronunciarse, sin dejar sus gestos suaves, había crecido un poco más y cuando hablaba se notaba aún más maduro, sin dejar de ser parlanchín.

Steve le dio una charla de defensa personal y luego le habló de la moral y el respeto, yo decidí tomar mis acciones de manera más original. Al día siguiente fui a la escuela y tomando del cuello de la camisa al mocoso que había tocado a Peter, lo amenace para que no vuelva a tocarlo. La furia se había desatado en mí, al pensar en que alguien lo había tocado y le había hecho daño, casi haciéndome olvidar que estaba atentando contra un menor de edad. Aquella fue la primera vez en la que perdí el control por Peter.

Luego de pagar una suma alta a los padres y a la escuela para que no me demandaran y dejaran a Peter seguir estudiando en aquel lugar, Steve y yo volvimos a discutir, como hace meses no lo hacíamos. Obviamente me recordó que no lo dejaba tocarme hace ya un año y yo le recordé que bien podía largarse a tocar a James Barnes como lo hizo antes, volvió a llorar diciendo que jamás volvería hacer eso. No sentí nada cuando lo vi llorar y decidí esta vez yo irme a dormir a la sala, porque él no tenía intenciones de irse como solía hacerlo.

Me dejé caer en el delgado espacio y cerré los ojos, quería lamentarme por amenazar al muchacho, pero no podía. Estaba seguro de que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer para defender a Peter, porque Peter era lo único que me quedaba en el mundo y yo lo defendería. Cuando empezaba a caer en un sueño profundo, sentí una presión en mi vientre y luego en mi pecho, la forma de un cuerpo queriendo pegarse a mí dentro del sillón, el sueño me impedía abrir los ojos y por un minuto creí que era Steve intentando acercarse. Pero luego sentí unas manos suaves abrazarme la espalda, enrollarse en mi cintura mientras luchaba por aferrarse en el poco espacio. Su pequeño aliento de refresco de naranja me golpeó en mis sentidos, respiré largo y constante aun sintiendo el sueño impedirme moverme.

Con una fuerza que no entendía, logró empujarme más adentro y cuando al fin estuvo dentro del sillón conmigo, enlazó sus piernas a las mías. Me sentí enternecido, con el corazón cálido y protegido. Sabía que era Peter el que se pegaba a mí con necesidad, con amor, con ese del que solo él y yo nos entendíamos. No me importaba el poco espacio, ni que fuera poco apropiado seguir durmiendo con mi hijo, yo quería vivir así y parecía que Peter también.

— Gracias por defenderme, papi — dijo con su pequeña boca pegada a mi oído y me estremecí con el aliento cítrico de mi hijo.

Él se apretó más a mi cintura, pensé que seguro corría el riesgo de caerse del sillón así que lo dejé hacer. Ahí volví a notar cuanto había crecido mi hijo, sin centímetros de por medio que nos separasen y compartiendo el mismo aliento.

Un año después, Steve y yo empezamos a dormir los fines de semana en cuartos separados, lo cual de alguna manera mejoró nuestra relación. Las discusiones mermaron y empezaron a hacerse cada vez más extrañas, agradecí en silencio que cediera ante mi idea del espacio de las recámaras y a mi manera de criar a Peter. Pero fue más o menos por ese entonces que nuestro ya adolescente heredero, empezó su más rebelde faceta desde que lo habíamos conocido.

De repente las noches de películas, idea de Steve, que tanto adoraba cuando lo acurrucábamos al medio de ambos, se volvieron tediosas para él y si participaba de alguna, se sentaba lejos de nosotros. En aquel punto pensé que aquella actitud era normal, era un chico que ya no iba a querer más abrazos míos ni echarse al medio de nuestra cama. Pero pronto me di cuenta que no era así, que Peter aún se escabullía en mi recámara los fines de semana y que aún gustaba de abrazarme por la cintura.

— Hoy debes comprarle ropa nueva a Peter. — Steve sirvió más café a mi taza y pensé que tal vez tomarme una tarde libre del trabajo para estar con mi hijo y entenderlo más sería positivo, así que acepté de buena gana. Cuando caminábamos por la calle no me pareció extraño que tomara mi mano, casi siempre solía hacerlo de niño y que lo siguiera haciendo me enternecía, era algo que Steve no entendía pero nosotros sí.

Peter y yo cargamos demasiada ropa en nuestros hombros, noté el gusto particular de mi hijo por las prendas modernas y me dije que probablemente haya heredado mi particularidad al vestir. Lo acompañé al probador de ropa y esperé afuera como cada padre o madre lo hace con sus hijos.

— Papi, necesito este, pero en una talla más. — Me alcanzó un jean de esos trasquilados y despintados que usaban los jóvenes. Fui a la búsqueda y lo encontré.

Aguardé todo el tiempo que requirió, mientras desde el asiento de sillón personalizado podía alcanzar a vislumbrar sus pies descalzos probándose la ropa. Sus tobillos blancos saltando por entrar al pantalón, me causaba gracia, me daba una calidez, la misma cuando lo tenía tan cerca de mí.

— ¿Te gusta? — No sé cuánto tiempo había estado viendo a sus pies, que no noté cuando abría la puerta frente a mí.

Y ahí la silueta de Peter, atrajo mi atención. El jean sin duda era de la talla correcta, pero me incomodaba terriblemente aquellos pedazos de piel que se escapaban por los agujeros de la ropa, tersos y blancos, dulces y traviesos que sobresalían de sus muslos mientras giraba divertido la cadera. ¿Dulces? Cómo diablos pienso que son dulces, es Peter, solo es Peter. Con un jean ajustado y noto que los demás padres giran hacia mi hijo y miran sedientos los mismos agujeros, el mismo ajuste en las caderas que delata el trasero que se esconde debajo y su pecho desnudo, no ayuda, no ayuda nada en este momento.

— Papi, ¿te gusta? — Insiste y yo quiero partirle la boca a esos imbéciles, por mirar lo que es mío. Es decir a mi hijo.

Asiento rápidamente. — Cámbiate y elige lo demás, te espero fuera. — Pero me jala hacia él. Su sonrisa es más adulta, sus brazos más musculosos y hasta el café de su mirada ha madurado. Me mete al pequeño recinto de prueba de ropa, apenas cabemos los dos y se desnuda y yo intento mirar a todas partes menos a su blanca piel y me maldigo porque pensé que eran dulces.

— ¡Papá! Este polo no me convence, ni este tampoco, pero ¿qué dices de este? — Se ha quitado el pantalón y solo puedo ver su bóxer tras el espejo que nos acompaña, le queda demasiado ajustado y tal vez necesite comprarle más. De los colores que quiera, los que necesite, quiero salir de ahí — ¡Papá! — Vuelve a gritar y yo sigo asintiendo. Se prueba una y otra vez la ropa, siento que ese pequeño diablo no es mi Peter ni yo soy yo, somos una especie de aberraciones que no deberíamos existir.

O tal vez solo soy yo el trastornado, o solo es falta de sexo. Pero tengo que dejar de mirarlo, porque es mi hijo y lo amo, lo amo. Así que abandono el lugar sin decirle nada y aunque grite «papá», he decidido esperarlo afuera. El aire me hace bien y me deja pensar, además me permite memorizarme la cara de cada maldito enfermo que miró a mi hijo como si pudiera tenerlo. Pienso que nada grave ha pasado, solo que lo quiero tanto que también amo su cuerpo y su existencia, es normal, todo está bien. Me calmo gracias al tiempo y con serenidad juego con mi mano, tengo deseos de volver a ver a Pete con aquel pantalón aunque solo en la casa, donde nadie más pueda verlo.

Al paso de los meses, he de confesar, me da miedo dormir junto a Pete como solíamos hacerlo. Ahora evito abrazarlo y solo dejo que él haga lo que quiera conmigo mientras yo le doy la espalda, disfrutando de su compañía. Pero cuando me mira muy de cerca, me tenso ante el recuerdo, de haber mirado demasiado de haber tan siquiera pensado en su sabor, que me repruebo y considero alejarme de él. Pero Pete sabe cómo hacerme olvidar de eso, mientras murmura lo que le pasó durante el día a mis oídos y su aliento golpea mi lóbulo y me deshago de miedo, ternura y perdición.

Siento que ahí dentro de ese cuerpo que ha crecido tanto está mi niño, está el pequeño niño que dormía conmigo pero a veces siento que ha crecido y que ahora es alguien más, es mi hijo y algo más. Noto como aprieta la mandíbula cuando discute con Steve, como le tira la puerta y como se empeña en hacerle daño. Eso no me hace a mí. Pero debo castigarlo y cedo porque Steve tiene razón, y no lo dejo dormir conmigo aunque me duela y no le hablo por días, aunque llore y grite. Ya cuando Steve lo disculpa puedo volver a acercarme y se enreda en mi cintura, sin dejarme ir y dormimos juntos.

— ¡Papi! — grita una noche desde su cuarto y nos despierta a mí y a Steve. El rubio sale de nuestra habitación rápidamente hacia la recamara de Peter y luego de unos segundos regresa, parece malhumorado o triste, no logro descifrarlo, solo quiero que me diga que Peter está bien.

— Ha tenido una pesadilla y quiere que vayas tú. — Se acuesta y me da la espalda, sé que no podrá dormir y sé que condena lo que significa que yo vaya. Empiezo a pararme para salir rumbo a su cuarto y noto que Steve me mira mientras me pongo la bata — No sé qué me molesta más, que él no quiera dormir conmigo o que tú disfrutes más dormir con nuestro hijo que conmigo. — Levanta las manos a su rostro y se hunde en ellas — Los dos… son tal para cual. — Luego se vuelve a acostar y aunque quisiera discutir, me alejo, porque Peter me necesita.

Le encuentro sentado en su pequeña cama y pienso que tal ve debería comprarle una más grande, porque él ha crecido y porque si yo quisiera dormir con él, necesitaríamos más espacio. En mitad de la oscuridad, alza su rostro compungido y alza los brazos.

— Papi, tuve una pesadilla… — susurra en voz baja y yo me acerco a darle un beso en la frente.

— ¿Sabes que las pesadillas no son reales, no? Eres un niño grande, intenta dormir de nuevo. — Pienso que tal vez sea buena idea volver con Steve y no provocar una nueva pelea. Pero Peter automáticamente hace pucheros y aunque está a punto de cumplir quince años luce adorable, inocente y pulcro, como siempre solía hacer.

Recuerdo a Steve diciendo que Peter podía ser un manipulador y tengo ganas de mandarlo al infierno, porque no conoce a nuestro hijo, porque Peter es solo engreído y jamás un manipulador.

Su cama es pequeña y entramos los dos apenas, casi como hace un par de años en el sillón.

— Abrázame para no tener miedo — me dice. Giro poco acostumbrado a ser yo el que lo abraza, hago como él y me sostengo a su cintura, pero no me pego, no quiero incomodarlo y así me dispongo a dormir. Pero Peter patalea y se pega más a mí y nuestros cuerpos están demasiado juntos, siento su respiración y supongo que él siente la mía.

Es cómodo dormir así, con el cuerpo caliente de la persona que quieres y pienso que no, no hay nada extraño. Pero mi dulce miedoso es movedizo, y mueve sus piernas para jugar con las mías, como antes lo hacíamos. Rio un poco mientras le sigo el juego y tras unos minutos se queda quieto. Mis ojos empiezan a pesar, mi sistema se relaja sintiendo como el olor a coco del cabello de Pete y mi brazo disfruta de la pequeña cintura de mi muchacho.

Hasta que el chico se acomoda, se mueve un poco y sus piernas se estiran, sus muslos se pegan a mí. Me alejo instintivamente y Peter parece que está dormido o eso ruego, porque restriega sus nalgas contra mi entrepierna. — Eh Pete… Pete — murmuro mientras lo agito, pero no despierta. Se vuelve a quedar quieto, pero apenas diez segundos después, groseramente se vuelve a mover contra mí y aunque intento alejarme casi hasta caerme de la cama, tengo una terrible y horrible erección por la fricción. Lo empujo con fuerza hacia su sitio y repetidas veces retrocede, toma impulso y choca contra mi polla y el doloroso placer me golpea, me dejo caer de la cama. Me levanto y lo vuelvo a mirar desde arriba, Peter tiene una erección bajo el pijama. Salgo de ahí apresurado y vuelvo a mi cama, Steve sigue despierto y se alegra de ver que volviera y no me quedara a dormir allá, piensa que he sido fuerte, y lo sé porque me lo dice mientras me abraza y besa mi cuello, yo me dejo abrazar porque necesito que alguien me sostenga en esa maldita caída hacia la locura. Porque he tenido una erección con mi hijo y dejo que Rogers siga bajando sus besos por mi pecho, cierro los ojos y me empiezo dejar a llevar.

Quiero despertar de esa pesadilla y me aferro a los brazos de mi esposo, pienso que no estoy mal ni que he hecho nada malo, que ahora que tenga sexo todo volverá a la normalidad.

— Lo haremos paso a paso — me susurra Steve y lleva una mano a mi erección que dura como una piedra, se muestra disponible y vivaz aunque yo sé porque está así.

Él se toca mirándome y sé que significa ir lento, y lo agradezco. Se mete mi polla en la boca y dejo escapar un suspiro, Steve se toca mientras poco a poco penetro sus labios. La saliva vuelve el sonido grosero y mi cadera se alza para encontrarse con su boca, pero lamentablemente no tengo más el control de mí mismo y como quien come algo que no debe, pienso en Peter y me corro en mitad de una electricidad parecida al dolor.

Peter ya no se escabulle a mi habitación, casi no me dirige la palabra y cuando cumple los dieciséis años, ahora no solo es huraño con Steve si no también conmigo. Aunque sé que también es mi culpa porque le prohibí el ingreso a mi cama, porque me he alejado sin darle explicaciones y porque ya no soy más su cómplice. Noto cuando me mira, cuando se pierde en mis movimientos y sé que no está bien la forma en la que lo hace. Así que me reafirmo en mi posición y lo mantengo alejado. Además al fin he decidido darle una oportunidad a Steve quien solo ha probado estos años que se ha arrepentido y aunque creo que jamás olvidaré lo que me hizo con su mejor amigo, es un buen padre y amigo. Ha apoyado cada decisión mía, piensa que lo hago para hacer madurar a Peter y está orgulloso de mí, cuando nota que estoy triste piensa que es porque extraño mi contacto con nuestro hijo. Me siento culpable y me siento una basura porque él no sabe nada, ni se imagina nada.

No imagina que los últimos orgasmos que he tenido han sido pensando en él… en nuestro hijo, no sabe que soy un monstruo, una basura que nota como la ropa se ajusta al cuerpo de Peter. Pero finjo bien y me porto bien, porque no pienso hacerle daño a la única persona que probablemente he amado.

Desde que Peter cumplió los dieciséis casi no está en casa y si no está en la escuela, está en fiestas o es al menos lo que él dice, pero que nosotros creemos porque a pesar de haberse vuelto más huraño, jamás nos había mentido. Pero en cambio a Steve, yo si tengo mis dudas que con los días se convierten en posesivos pensamientos, sin saber a dónde iba Peter. ¿Acaso tenía el derecho de enojarme con él por no decirme a dónde va? No tenía ningún derecho de seguro, porque yo lo había alejado, porque yo le había hecho daño.

Pero en lugar de preguntar, me convertí en aquel posesivo ser que le puso un localizador en la mochila y que lo rastreaba día y noche para saber dónde estaba. Noté en las semanas que pasaron que normalmente se quedaba en la escuela hasta tarde o que iba a casa de sus amigos de la escuela para quedarse ahí, hasta que ese día, noté que estaba un lugar distinto.

— Voy a lo de Michelle — dijo al aire cuando nos tiró la puerta a mí y a Steve. Pero no, no estaba donde su amiga esa noche. El localizador lo delataba, estaba al otro extremo de la ciudad y a una hora en la que no debía salir. Me preocupé, como primer paso, pensando en que algo podía pasarle. Luego vinieron, sin permiso, a mi cabeza aquellas miradas lascivas de aquellos viejos asquerosos mirándolo con su jean, a partir de ahí me obsesioné y tras esperar tres horas a que se moviera, decidí ir a buscarlo.

Ni siquiera recordé avisarle a Steve, solo tomé mi auto y seguí la señal. Cuando llegué noté que era una fiesta de mocosos de secundaria, me tranquilicé y vi cuan patético me veía en ese instante. Persiguiendo a mi hijo adoptivo al otro lado de la ciudad, ahogado en celos, incapaz de controlarme… me reí dentro del carro. Pero fue una risa ácida, casi triste y llena de compasión por el despecho de un hombre sin moral. Parecía que al fin la vida me había dado la cereza del pastel de una vida llena de problemas, obsesionarme con Peter.

Casi iba a encender el auto cuando vi a Peter salir de la fiesta a pasos rápidos, parecía querer vomitar aunque sin éxito. Detrás de él un muchacho que parecía mayor le sostuvo la cara y lo ayudó a mantenerse en pie. La punzada de celos regresó a mi cuerpo aunque esta vez nada podía hacer, eso era lo correcto, un chico de su edad cuidándolo. A los pocos minutos Peter parecía más estable y el otro chico intentó una jugada inteligente al intentar besarlo, mi chico lo empujó. Pero el malnacido volvió a intentar besarlo y Peter volvió a resistirse, para ese instante yo ya estaba fuera de mi auto. Recuerdo poco de lo que sucedió a continuación pero tengo estragos en mi mente que a veces revivo. Estaba yo encima del tal Wade, rompiéndole la cara mientras este lloriqueaba como un bebé. Luego recuerdo a Peter jalándome del brazo, recuerdo que lloraba, que gritaba. Y por último, ambos en mi auto manejando lejos de ahí.

— ¿Por qué mierda viniste? — Peter está un poco ebrio, triste y descolocado. Mis manos están hinchadas sobre el volante, por cada golpe que le he dado a ese muchacho e intento no hablar con mi hijo, lo evado y piso el acelerador — ¡Háblame carajo! — grita de nuevo, casi no lo reconozco por las palabras y el tono de voz, giro a mirarlo dispuesto a gritarle pero me encuentro con sus ojos llorosos, desesperado y cansado.

— Quería saber si estabas bien… — respondo a medias y regreso mi vista al camino. Quiero retroceder el tiempo para no dejarlo dormir conmigo de pequeño, para alejarme cuando debí y no haber sentido todo lo que he sentido, ni haber pensado todo lo que imaginé.

— Como si eso te importara… si ya me sacaste de tu vida, papá. — Su voz está llena de rencor. Y pienso que la he cagado, ahora si he superado a Howard porque en lugar de enfrentarlo, solo me alejé de Peter y lo dejé solo. Quiero abrazarlo, pero estoy manejando y la verdad es que tengo miedo de sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, yo ya no soy saludable para él —. Lo único que te importa es coger con esa mierda de esposo que tienes.

— ¡Peter! — grito tomando el timón más fuerte intentando de mantener el control, respirando fuerte para no entrar a un terreno que no es el que no quiero — Tienes que respetarme a mí y a tu padre…

— ¿Por qué coges con él? ¡Te engañó joder, te engañó lo sé, los he escuchado! ¿Por qué demonios volviste a coger con él? — Y Peter llora y me siento terrible, como una basura porque mientras me alejaba de él, sabía que estaba acercándome a Steve — ¡Yo sí te quiero!

Detengo el carro a un lado de la calle, busco la oscuridad de la ciudad y la he encontrado, me parqueo y verifico que no haya nadie alrededor. Miro a Peter desencajado, sé que he escuchado bien pero aún no me creo nada, necesito comprobarlo y que lo diga el mismo.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? — Su pecho sube y baja, noto que su pantalón jean ajustado lo hace ver aún bello aunque tenga lágrimas en los ojos. Sus mejillas lucen perfectas y su boca también, es un adonis que sufre, un ángel descarrilado por mi culpa.

Se muerde el labio y se arroja contra mí, presiona su boca contra la mía y huelo la cerveza barata que ha estado tomando, forcejeamos y lo empujo. Vuelve a tirarse sobre mí, me sorprende la fuerza que tiene y vuelvo a tomarlo de los brazos, no dejo que me bese, esquivo su boca y tuerzo mi cara. Hasta que lo devuelvo al asiento del copiloto.

— Soy tu jodido padre — digo tanto para él como para mí.

— No me importa — responde y en su tercer intento me tiene acorralado, ha tomado mis dos antebrazos y los sujeta con fuerza. Por más que peleo me tiene contra el asiento y aprovecha para volver intentar besarme, nuestros dientes se golpean y vuelvo a esquivarlo con mi rostro pero él me atrae a la fuerza e intenta abrir mi boca con su lengua, noto que es delicada y roja, y me muero por saborearla, pero sigo luchando aunque cada vez más débil, menos creíble, cada vez cedo y pateo menos y mi boca se abre.

Se siente mal y bien, al mismo tiempo, en aquel instante quisiera morir y no haber nacido nunca, porque ahora tengo a Peter sobre mis piernas, sobre las mismas en las que lo cargué de pequeño. Y sujeto su culo contra mis manos mientras las masajeo hacia mí. Arriba, ahora es mi lengua la que profana su boca que a duras penas puede seguirme el ritmo. Caigo en cuenta de que soy su primer beso, así que quiero llorar pero no dejo de morderle el labio inferior porque sabe a cielo como todo su delgado cuerpo. Me despego de su aliento, para probar su cuello y él se estira dándome paso libre, está necesitado y urgido de placer, como un ciego que recién conoce el paisaje de las praderas y quiere que le enseñen más.

Lamo, muerdo y succiono, no me importa nada más que marcar cada centímetro de él y seguir escuchando aquella melodiosa manera de gemir que tiene, que parece un cántico obsceno y prohibido para menores, que me pone más dura la polla.

Me detengo y lo miro, luce radiante y jodible, como una tentación del mismo demonio. Sus mejillas están encendidas, sus labios hinchados y brillantes de mi saliva, su pecho sube y baja mientras su cadera presiona mi entrepierna. Lo regreso a su sitio, no decimos nada, parece que él también está perdido como yo, tan jodido como yo porque sé que no es malo, que no ha planeado esto, sabe que está mal y aun así quiere hacerlo. Pero yo soy el adulto, yo debo detener todo esto y pensar en su futuro, en mi matrimonio, nuestra familia, en Steve.

— Vamos a un hotel — digo sin pensar en nada más que los malditos agujeros del pantalón jean ceñido y me despido de todo y de todos, de lo que fui alguna vez.

Al llegar al cuarto, le obligo a darse una ducha pensando que tal vez toda la mierda que estoy a punto de cometer estará menos mal si está totalmente consciente. Mientras en mi mente se repite lo que dijo que el administrador del hotel: «Que pasen buena noche usted y su hijo», como si no fuera suficiente saber que ese niño llevaba su apellido, como si no fuera suficiente saberse de memoria sus vacunas y sus comidas preferidas, como si no fuera suficiente haber sido al primero que le dijo papá cuando llegó a casa del orfanato.

Golpeo a la pared tres veces y mi mano sangró, adolorido por la paliza al chico de la fiesta disfrutó del castigo y con la sangre cayendo de sus manos sacó el celular del bolsillo, cinco llamadas perdidas de Steve. Por fin había logrado ser más malo que mi esposo, al fin podía decir que él había hecho aún algo más malvado que ser infiel, había corrompido a nuestro hijo. Y me moría por hacerlo más, por de una vez por todas, hundirme en el infierno.

Cuando Peter salió de la ducha, lo hizo totalmente desnudo y con el agua aun resbalando de su cuerpo. Se acercó lentamente hacia mí, parecía avergonzado y tímido, buscando aprobación. Lo eché a mi lado, se abrazó hacia mí.

— Perdón — dije esperando algún tipo de remisión, porque nada se supone que fuera así, porque no debía ser así. No debo amarlo así de forma insana, no debo mirarlo así no desearlo ni mucho menos arruinarle la vida.

Toma mi rostro y aquel gesto adulto, que tiene desde niño se le marca en la frente y acaricia mis mejillas.

— Te amo desde el primer día en el que te vi. — Me abraza fuerte y besa mi rostro, sin perder un espacio —. Te cuidé desde que pude hacerlo y te esperé a que te dieras cuenta. — Sus palabras parecen reales y coherentes, quiero aceptarlas y ver lo que le vio —. Eres un buen hombre, papá — dice mientras se restriega contra mí, mientras vamos perdiendo la ternura y sujeta mi camisa y jala de ella para acercarme más a él.

La tela que nos separa me fastidia pero no quiero detener ese experto vaivén con el que mueve sus caderas contra mi entrepierna. Me gusta verlo estirarse y esforzarse porque nuestros cuerpos friccionen, dejo que haga toda la tarea y cierro los ojos disfrutando de su respiración accidentada, de sus nalgas masturbándome sobre la tela y de mi infierno personal, de mi perdición fraternal.

Tomo su erección mientras él sigue contorneándose, bajo la piel lentamente y su miembro se me antoja de buen tamaño, rosado y perfecto. Miro a su rostro hacer gestos de placer mientras lo masturbo y me lamo la mano para volver a tocarlo, para lubricarlo y hacerlo suspirar. En mitad de su frenesí sube la velocidad de su obsceno movimiento contra mi cadera y pienso cuan inútil es mi ropa en ese instante.

— Quítame la ropa — le ordeno mientras pienso que no hay marcha atrás, que voy a tomar la virginidad de mi hijo.

Peter hala de mi camisa y en su intento por desabrochar los botones, rompe tres en el camino y al sacar el pantalón daña el cierre.

— No me voy a ir, Pete — digo al aire, dándole tranquilidad mientras mi mano sigue masturbándolo lentamente con cariño y ternura.

Lo libero de mi tacto para que baje mi pantalón y veo en su mirada esa misma tonta ilusión con la que me encontraba al jugar a las escondidas. Pienso que tal vez siempre lo amé, a su alma más que a nada e intento no pensar más porque probablemente me encierre yo mismo en una maldita cárcel lejos de él. Porque soy un maldito enfermo, un maldito cerdo que se atreve a tocar su piel tersa y a dañar los recuerdos felices de su infancia. Estoy perdido en los recuerdos cuando la humedad de una boca me despierta y noto que Peter intenta chupar mi polla con desesperación, el placer sube por mis extremidades, tengo ganas de gritar porque me siento bien, jodidamente bien, con su boca torpe intentando meterse toda mi erección a sus labios.

Delata que es su primera vez, cuando sus dientes rozan la cabeza de mi erección y su garganta tiene arcadas por el esfuerzo. Alzo mi rostro y lo encuentro peligrosamente excitante, porque aún con la inexperiencia, Peter es un perfecto ángel caído que sucumbe con devoción a portarse mal, como si dentro de toda a su bondad, estuviera ansioso por pasarse a mi lado, de lo impuro y lo carnal.

— Así, bebé… — susurro perdido mientras hundo mis dedos en sus cabellos rizados y él ágil toma mis bolas para tironearlas y hacerme gemir audiblemente, como un jodido adolescente.

He decidido irme al infierno hace ya buen rato, también he jurado que será sólo mío desde hoy y aunque eso me lleve a la cárcel, poco me importa, soy desquiciadamente feliz. Lo arrastro hacia mí, hago que se siente sobre mi entrepierna y tomo nuestras dos erecciones, le muestro como se hace y mira como nos masturbo con un escándalo en sus labios, mientras se muerde hasta dejarse blanca la boca.

Aprieto sus nalgas contra mí y le enseño el vaivén correcto con el que debe moverse, aprende rápido y no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso de él, porque soy su papá al fin de cuentas. Cabalga sobre mí con una sonrisa de sorna en los labios, sé que está perdiendo todo rastro de inocencia en aquel momento y al menos sé que lo hace conmigo.

— Papi… — gime cuando inserto un dedo dentro de él y, él mismo empuja contra mí, y yo solo me preocupo de no hacerle daño.

Aprieta demasiado y me siento incapaz de hacerle daño, lo coloco a cuatro patas y le pido que resista. Hundo mi boca en su interior y bebo de él como un desquiciado conociendo la miel más dulce del planeta, quiero lubricar su entrada pero siento que lo hago también por mí, porque ahora que lo he probado no pienso dejarlo. Porque lo amo. Lamo y mi lengua empuja sobre su piel, Peter se retuerce ante mi contacto y yo aprieto sus piernas para mantenerle quieto.

Gime de nuevo y no temo que nadie nos escuche, creo que estamos protegidos, todos piensan que somos un padre y su hijo, nuestras identificaciones lo dicen y nadie creería lo que realmente estamos haciendo. Masturbo con una de mis manos su erección y el chico susurra que ya no puede aguantar más, apresuro tanto a mi mano como a mi lengua y quiero que se corra mientras me como su entrada. El chico se contrae y aprieta mi lengua y pronto siento como su esencia caliente moja mi mano.

— Papá… — dice el malnacido y yo, con la mayor vergüenza del mundo, siento que mi polla da un tirón.

Me coloco detrás de él, parece saber lo que viene porque se gira y levanta sus piernas, no pierde detalle de todo lo que hago. Luce expectante y perfecto, más perfecto de lo que lo he visto en mi vida.

— Te amo — le digo sin soltar su mirada y él asiente, parece que lo sabe, no duda de mí.

Paso un dedo por su entrada y entra fácilmente, delineo sus testículos y juego con su ombligo. Quisiera poder detener el tiempo y no salir a la realidad, allá afuera donde nunca seremos normales, donde nunca nos entenderán. Sé que Peter aún no lo sabe, pero jamás podremos ser una pareja normal, que si quiere estar conmigo tendrá que esconderse para siempre. Porque esa es la condena para los que somos obligados a querer de una manera que no pedimos, si no que nos tocó. Pero no soy tan valiente como para romper sus ilusiones y solo prometo hacerlo sentir como nunca antes ha sentido, grabar ese recuerdo feliz en su mente para que nos haga felices por toda la eternidad.

Me voy hundiendo en él y caen lágrimas de sus ojos, me detengo, lo beso y lo abrazo — No te detengas, por favor — Me pide sobre mis labios. Y vuelvo a intentarlo, es inevitable sentirse en una hermosa prisión, de sus piernas delgadas y blancas, de su inocencia y su fuerza. Amo cada pedazo de él, amo su bondad, su inteligencia y su ocurrencia, sin darme cuenta he vivido por y para él, así que disfruto haciéndolo mío porque sé que no se amar de otra manera. Cuando llego al tope golpeo su entrada una vez y otra vez, intento ser blando pero él jala de mí con aquella fuerza tan nueva que ha adquirido.

— Te voy a hacer daño si lo hago más fuerte — gimo intentando no correrme solo con mirar su rostro y sentir como su culo me aprieta de la manera más gloriosa que jamás he sentido.

— No, no, no lo harás, por favor — suplica y lo tomo de ambas manos, porque yo pretendo obedecer a todo lo que Peter pida. Entonces embisto contra su entrada una, dos y tres veces fuerte mientras él lloriquea de placer. Me impulso sobre mis rodillas, siento como se me tensan los testículos e intento aguantar mi inevitable orgasmo, me siento un púber descolocado sin poder controlarse. Y empiezo a penetrarlo con fuerza, mientras me empujo de sus brazos y lo atraigo a cada choque que tenemos, siento que encontré su próstata porque se corre sin tocarse sobre su abdomen.

Grita mi nombre mientras llega al fin, yo disfruto del sonido grotesco de mi cuerpo con el suyo y cuando me sonríe, me excita aún más, haciendo que me corra dentro de él, mientras repito infinitas veces que lo amo.

Y aquí estamos, yo sintiendo como he dejado de ser una buena persona y él seguro de que ha encontrado el amor. No me malinterpreten, yo también siento que al fin lo he encontrado, pero no en la persona que debería. Soy demasiado feliz en este segundo en el que él me abraza y habla sobre lugares a los que podemos viajar, creo que sabe dentro de sí mismo que nada será fácil, es inteligente, así que lo doy por sentado.

Tomo mi teléfono y ya son veinte las llamadas perdidas de Steve. — Debo llamarlo — digo y Peter asiente sin problemas.

— Steve…

— ¿Golpeaste a un chico, Tony? ¿Volviste a hacerlo? ¿Dónde diablos están tú y Peter?

El mocoso me arrebata el teléfono y veo la pendiente de mi vida inclinarse hacia la perdición, estoy en sus manos y estoy seguro de que si le dice algo a Steve, no dudaría en alejarnos. Sin embargo, lo dejo hablar porque yo solo obedezco a Peter.

— ¿Papá? ¡Estamos bien! ¡Papi solo me defendió porque Wade intentó forzarme! Estoy bien descuida, pero papi se hizo daño en la mano y vinimos al médico… — Peter sonríe y noto que la perversidad es su nuevo atributo, tal vez heredado de Steve, tal vez heredado de mí —. No, no tienes que venir ya pronto lo curaran e iremos a casa. — Desliza su mano sobre mi vientre y juega con mi erección que vuelve a despertarse lentamente —. Tal vez demoremos porque compraremos pizza, ¿quieres pizza, papá?

Y cuelga el teléfono, para sentarse sobre mí, a partir de este instante no sé qué será de nosotros, pero sé que él no planea dejarme. Veo que tiene la solución en sus ojos, quizás ya me ha superado y no me he dado cuenta y vuelvo a estar orgulloso de mi Peter, de mi hijo.


End file.
